


All Signs Are Present

by Booksimonseesmorphine



Series: All Signs Are Present [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksimonseesmorphine/pseuds/Booksimonseesmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a new resident in the big city is something new for Reiner Braun. It is a hell of a lot different than he thought, however, this all changes when Reiner meets a musician at the train station than later at the local bar that he works at named Bertholdt. Just one glance and Reiner knows he wants to get to know this mysterious man. That is when a beautiful young blond woman named Annie who is Bertholdt's background vocals wants him for herself.  Who will this Bertholdt choose? His career or this strange waiter that he keeps seeing everywhere he turns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaping to the City

It was mid January and freezing when I decided that it was time I broke out of this hell hole of a home. My name is Reiner and well, I’m kinda a lost cause. Not sure where I want to go with my life all I know is that I’m 20 years old and on my way to go to college in “New York”. This one kid named Armin kept fussing about in high school and I thought I might as well check it out for a potential place to not only study but to live as well. The train ride was boring as hell. My I Pod died mid way and my phone was on it’s last limbs. Dear god and this couple behind me was about to get my foot up there ass. Trying to forget about them, I look out the window and examine the country outside while I rest my chin on my hand and lean against the window. Seeing the lush green trees and wide open plains made me think of home and all the friends I was leaving behind in order to better myself. ‘Afternoon sir” said a high pitch female voice “may I see your ticket please?” a cheerful young lady who was was kinda on the short side and wearing a conductor outfit, had shoulder length orange-ish hair and smiled lightly at me. “Oh yeah sure.” I said reaching in my pocket and handed her the ticket which she then scanned and reached in her breast pocket to get her hole puncher. “New York is our next stop, we will arrive there in about a half hour. Thank you for choosing Express Rail services and enjoy the rest of your ride” She said while putting a blue ticket above my seat. I nodded "Thank you" I looked at her name tag "Petra, it was an enjoyable ride." After a small smile she offered she walked off. Well she was cute I told myself then gave a little chuckle and shook my head and sat back in my seat thus begging to relax while the train made it's way to my destination. My new life.  
  
“Holy crap my ass hurts.” I scowled and jerked forward as the train came to a halt. I yawned and stood up to stretch my aching limbs while picking up my suitcase and book bag that had my toiletries in it . Even though I knew as much as I hated to admit, I had to buy some things after I get settled into my apartment that was located in downtown Manhattan. After hearing so much of the city I decided to look it up online and found my apartment thus getting me where I am now. Had to move out some time right? I stepped off from the train and made my way into the station and was bewildered by all the hustle and bustle of the city life. I couldn't help but smirk a little, seeing businessmen and women heading for the train and purchasing tickets, almost everyone around me was either talking on the phone or with the person next to them. Some eating their lunch and- my thoughts got interrupted by someone playing a guitar. Out of all the noise that was being produced you think you wouldn't hear it. but I did as odd as it sounds.  
  
I tried to find where the melody was coming from and in that moment my amber eyes fell upon a tall skinny yet kinda muscular man, his hair was black and shaggy, he wore a white colored shirt and a nice sweater vest with dress black pants and black shoes. I just stared at the man, lucky for me his eyes were closed due to concentration I’m assuming, Something about him wanted me to listen to his music all day. The tone was smooth and relaxing. He had his guitar case open and I noticed a few people stopping and dropping a dollar or two inside. I was at war with myself, should I go over or just leave? I shook my head and just walked over and pulled a dollar out of my wallet and placed it in his case. “Thank you. “ he said and opened his eyes to look at me through his eye lashes. I felt a lump form in my throat, whoa talk about cobalt blue eyes these things were obnoxious. “Why am I getting like this? I don’t even know this guy. Pull yourself together Reiner.” I thought and said ‘Yeah it’s no problem, you play very well by the way.” he hummed in response and smiled. I smiled back and pivoted on my heel. ‘See you around” I waved to him and he offered me a smile and nodded “Till we meet again kind sir.” he replied and began to play his instrument again. Making my way out of the station to be embraced by the city air and traffic I needed to find somewhere to eat,however, hailing a taxi is damn near impossible like seriously? I let out a defeated sigh and what seemed like a thousand and two years a taxi finally pulled up to where I was standing. I opened the door and slid in. “Mornin’ sir, where to?” said the driver, “Downtown Manhattan I need to go to the Rosewood Manor apartment complex.” The driver punched in the location in his GPS and pulled away from the building. I couldn't get that mysterious guitar player out of my head though. His music was almost intoxicating and his eyes were just so so..beautiful. I thought to myself I really hope we can meet again sometime. My thoughts flooded my head as the taxi made it’s way up the ramp to the highway. I had a feeling living in New York was going to be a beginning of a new adventure.


	2. Interviews and Odd dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner finally gets to his apartment and sees a familiar face in the lobby. Once settled, Reiner applies for Sina's District, a local bar in down town Manhattan. Once he sends in his application via online he decides to get some rest and dreams of a certain someone. Reiner then gets an unexpected call the next day from the owner of the bar.   
> Talk about dumb luck.

  ‘Hey thanks for the ride!” I said while stepping out of the cab and handing the cab driver my cab fare. The driver told me to have a good night and reached over to take the cab fare from me then drove off. My suitcase in hand and my backpack hanging loosely on one shoulder I made my way into the huge building.  Climbing up the stairs and into the lobby I was greeted by a blond hair boy from over the counter.

 

“Hello sir!” he said happily with a wave of his small hand and a smile on his face.

“Armin!? You made it here to New York!?” I stared at him my jaw hanging open loosely in disbelief. I had a hunch that he’d make it here eventually but not this early on.

“Hey Reiner how have you been!” His expression lit up like a kid on christmas morning getting ready to open his presents.  

“Pretty good, can’t complain.” I said flatly, however, Armin’s expression didn't change.

“Well that’s good to hear,what brings you to New York?” Armin asked politely.

“Eh, just figured I’d see new horizons and check this place out due to a certain _someone’s_ fussing persuaded me.” I shot Armin a glance and that triggered him to blush slightly and laugh nervously.

“Glad I could be of service to you Reiner.” Armin said sarcastically while pulling out a book with the words _“Reservations”_ printed on it.  "Looks like you're in Room 406 Mr.Braun, fourth floor,sixth room in on your left." Armin stated and turned around to grab a set of house keys from the rack behind him and tossed them over the counter to me.

“Sweet, thanks” I said while catching the keys with my free hand and taking a mental note of the fairly simply directions.

"Mmmhmm, have a good night Reiner." He nodded and smiled while taking a seat. 

"Thanks kid-o" I said with a snicker as I caught his eyes rolling out of the corner of my eye.

   My bags were getting heavy as I went up the flight of stairs but this little number of stairs was nothing for me, nope sir I'm a pretty buff fellow _not to toot my own horn or anything_. I shrugged off the complaints that my arms were shouting out and made it to the fourth floor at last. I put my suit case down in order to fish around in my jacket pockets for my keys until I heard a high pitch "holy shit!" in room 407. 

"Damn it! I over slept!" I jumped at the sound of something crashing in the room and stood there in a debate with myself.  _Should I go see if the person is okay or stand here?_

The shrill sounded like a male that was having a panic attack, obviously he overslept and was now either late or going to be late for whatever it was he had planned for today. I heard one more crash then saw a door swing open and out hopped a rather tall and nicely dressed lanky man with a guitar case swung over his shoulder.   _Why does this kid look so familiar?_ I thought to myself. "W-wait could that be-" I started with my eyes widening with the sight of this guy rushing toward me like a bull in a china store.

 "Excuse me!" he shouted while booking it toward me. I side stepped out of his way and time seemed to slow, I got a good glance of his face.  It was him, the train station musician. He rushed past me and down the stairs until he was out of my line of sight.

 "Seriously,I didn't think I'd see him again." I said while standing there dumbfounded and at a loss for words. I glanced over my shoulder toward the stairs that he ran down and shook my head while picking up my suitcase and heading for my room. 

"Alright 406, let's see what you got for me." I put my key into the lock and opened the door reaching for the lights. My room illuminated and showed a living space with a little couch in the middle of the room and a TV hung up on the wall. I nodded, and thought _not bad._ I made my way to my room and turned the light on in there as well. "Damn full sized mattress and a walk in closet I'm okay with this." I said to myself and threw my suitcase on the bed and began to unzip it and unpack my clothes and put them away in my closet except a pair of lounge pants. Afterwards, I changed into my lounge pants and took my backpack into the bathroom to unpack that as well. Placing the shampoo and soap and other _manly_ bathroom stuff I decided to head down to the lobby for a snack. 

  Slipping my sneakers on and grabbing my hoodie along with my wallet I took one of my house keys and placed it in my pant pocket. Locking the door behind me I went to the stairs, the vision of the lanky musical guy almost taking me down was replaying in my head. I smirked to myself while walking down the steps and taking my key out of my pocket and twirling it on my finger as I walked, thinking about him and wondering where it was that he had to go. 

    The lobby was dimly lit and quite. Judging by the sky I'd say it was around 8ish I couldn't look at my phone due to me leaving it up in my room to charge. I noticed Armin reading a book at his post while nibbling on an apple, highly engrossed in the book like he always was. The kid didn't change a bit and I was happy that he stayed the same. Heading over to the snack machine I choose to have some BBQ chips and a Coke. Once I got s job I'd have to go food shopping as much as I didn't like going shopping in general I knew it was a necessity. As much as I'd be satisfied with living off of junk and soda I could hear my mom's voice nagging me in the back of my head. Unscrewing the cap of the bottle I noticed an ad on the bulletin board I walked toward it to get a better view of what it said. 

"Sina's District, Waiter/Waitress wanted apply online now!" I read it and took the ad with me back to my room to apply for the job. Trotting up the stairs and back into my room, I finished my chips and went to my room to grab my cell and sat down on my couch and placed my Coke bottle on the table. Typing in the web address the site had a logo in the middle saying _"Sina's District Bar/Club. Dream beyond the walls of Reality."_  I scrolled down to the employmentand began the tedious process of filling out an application. 

   Half an hour passed and I finally finished my application and hit the send button on my phone then a pop up message displayed a _"Thank you for your interest in our company. A manager will contact you as soon as possible."_ Getting up and stretching my limbs I decided it was time to hit the hay. Looking at my phone and reading the illuminated numbers I nodded to myself. "Yup 9:48 time for bed all this traveling is tiring." I yawned and shut my lights out and locked my door then went to the restroom before I got too comfortable in bed. Plopping on my bed I snuggled into the covers and sighed happily. It felt nice to be on an actual bed and not a train seat, having a kid kick you in the back. My eyes slipped shut and I drifted off into sleep.

 Sadly my slumber was  interrupted by a knock on my door. _"I swear if that's you Armin.." I began and got up from my bed and grumbled while opening the door._

_"Armin dude do you know what time it is? What do you need?" I stated harshly while rubbing my eyes_

_"E-excuse me I'm not our door man I'm your neighbor from across the hall." he said in a shy voice while nodding in the direction to his door._

_It took my eyes a few moments to adjust to the hallway light and there standing at my door was him, the musical talented/bull in a china store guy._

_"O-oh it's you..the guy from the train station also the guy who nearly sent me flying earlier." I spat while raising one of my blond eyebrows._

_"Yeah, about that, I wanted to uh, say sorry for almost taking y-you out." His palms began to sweat and so did his forehead. I felt bad for the kid, was I really that intimating?_

_"No worries dude, you're good." I said and leaned against my door frame and watched as he shoved his palms into his pant pockets and looked at the carpet nervously. The silence hovered over us for a few minutes. I figured that he wouldn't speak up so I broke the silence. "My name is Reiner, what's your's?" I asked._

_"M-my name is Ber-"_

Buzz buzz buzz my phone was going off and woke me up from a dead sleep. Groaning, I shuffled around my covers to find my cell and to turn off the alarm,however, it wasn't the alarm going off I was getting a call from some random number.  Rubbing my eyes I answered it lazily.

"Hello?" I asked while my mouth hung open and my eyes slipping shut every once and a while.

"Good evening Mr.Braun, my name is Levi. I am the manager of Sina's District, you filled out an application last night correct?"  the man said

_Evening?_ I glanced at my clock which read Fri 1/21/14 1:18 p.m I gave my clock an "oh crap" look. 

"Yeah I did." 

"Good, I'm setting up an interview for you. Is tonight around 2:45 p.m alright for you?"

I was half awake and still registering  that it was 1:18 in the afternoon. "Y-yeah that's good.' I yawned and itched my bicep.

'Listen here, Mr.Braun. I run a high end bar you better be here promptly at 2:45 otherwise I will offer your position to someone else. I do not need lazy asses in my company.I am expecting a band to audition  here tonight and I need all the help I can get. Do you understand me?" He snapped thus making my eyes open up faster than the speed of light.

"Yes sir." I felt like I was talking to a drill sergeant.

"Excellent, see you then." -click-

I shut my phone and stared at it not only did I dream of the guy from the station but I got an interview today. Damn talk about luck, after high fiving myself I got out of bed and began to get ready for my interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: The Apartment lay out is Even numbers are on the left and Odd are on the right just in case anyone got confused" If you would like to know when All.Signs.Are.Present is updating or have questions about it follow/ask me on Tumblr. The name on there is the same as it is on here. Hopefully you enjoyed it and keep enjoying it! Bertolt's P.O.V will be up ether tonight or tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I gotta tell ya it was so much fun to do :) this fic will be in chapters and maybe will have Bertholdt's P.O.V, not sure yet anyway enjoy! <3 Also I'm gonna put it under the Mature tag for later chapters.


End file.
